


What Do I Know?

by emilyw_isqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: I wrote this at like three in the morning so meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyw_isqueen/pseuds/emilyw_isqueen
Summary: Nick learns some interesting things about Ellie.





	What Do I Know?

Nick Torres had learnt a lot about Eleanor Bishop over the course of this assignment. And, if you made Nick honestly admit, he liked learning these random things about her.

 

One thing he'd learnt was that no matter what, even if she wasn't going out, she got dressed. Even if it was just quickly chucking on an oversized hoodie and some leggings, she got fully dressed. There would never be a single day where she would just sit around in her pyjamas, not one.

She'd said it was because she was a creature of habit.

He'd said it was probably because she was a slight control freak.

 

Every Sunday, without fail, Ellie would call each of her brothers, their kids and her mom and dad. It was always around seven, and the family members almost always spoke in the same order. The only thing that changed is that sometimes the family would just voice call, and sometimes they would facetime each other.

She'd said it was because she hardly saw them.

He'd smiled lightly and nodded, knowing better than to make a joke out of family matters.

 

He'd learnt of her stress cleaning. Sure, he had heard of it from Reeves, but actually seeing it? It was a whole other thing. He'd come back after a long day, to see Ellie, hair up, rubber gloves, stood on the counter cleaning the top of the cupboards. Turns out, one of their suspects that they were canvassing had come over earlier in the day and almost seen the files that lined her 'home' desk, causing her to go into overdrive.

She'd said that it was a helpful stress coping mechanism.

He'd convinced her to calm down, to get off of the counter and leave the damn cupboards alone.

 

 

 

He'd also learnt that, late at night, walking on the dark, crisp streets is where she really poured her heart out. Where she admitted her deepest secrets, fears, worries, but especially important, loves.

 

She'd said 'I love you.'

And he'd said it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. I don't really have anything to say lol.
> 
> (Works are also posted on Wattpad.)


End file.
